


When Pedigrees Meet: An Interlude

by Draycevixen



Series: Meet the Holmes family [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slb44 prompted me with: Bear meets Violet Holmes.</p><p>That drabble prompt became a pair of drabbles and decided to insert itself in to my <i>Meet The Family</i> series.</p><p>(Harold Finch/John Reese is background in this story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

He had received two phone calls from his aunt, both of which he had petulantly ignored. 

 

It wasn’t until Finch was woken up by the rattling of the gate and the sound of Bear’s nails scrabbling down the hallway that he realized he’d made a strategic mistake, given that his aunt was currently ensconced in the Plaza Hotel. 

“Bear, no!” Finch quickly followed the dog, not exactly sure which of them he was trying to protect. 

Bear was having his tummy enthusiastically rubbed by Aunt Violet. “Who’s a good boy, then?” She glared up at Finch. “Certainly not your father.”

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

He’d returned with tea to find Bear pressed against her knee. 

At Finch’s murmured “traitor” Bear’s ears flattened, but he didn’t move. 

“Where’s your young man?” 

“He’s not mine, Aunt.” 

“But Sherlock said—”

“Sherlock was wrong.” 

Aunt Violet raised one incredulous eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted.” 

“So what did Reese do?”

“Nothing, Aunt.” 

She read him effortlessly. “… Not with _you_ , at least.” 

“Aunt—”

“He and I had an understanding.” Her eyes narrowed. “I will return in June for your cousin’s wedding and, perhaps, Mr. Reese’s funeral. He has until then to fix this.” She kissed Finch’s cheek. “Goodbye, Harold.” 

 

.


End file.
